


Kiedy mag spotyka maga

by Mr_Pocky



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Comedy, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Pocky/pseuds/Mr_Pocky
Summary: Coś, co chciałam napisać od dawna, i co aż skomle o crossover. TRC spotyka inny wymiar. Płaski wymiar.





	Kiedy mag spotyka maga

**Author's Note:**

> W ten zimowy dzień przychodzę do Was z absurdem. Co prawda czuję, że mógłby być bardziej potrzaskany, ale na swe usprawiedliwienie powiem, że po raz ostatni miałam styczność z twórczością PTerry'ego dość dawno. I trochę też wyszłam z pisarskiej praktyki.
> 
> Starałam się, żeby to krótkie opowiadanie było zrozumiałe nawet dla tych, którzy Świat Dysku znają tylko ze słyszenia, niemniej nie ukrywam, że zdarzyły mi się określenia, czy żarty zrozumiałe tylko dla tych obeznanych.
> 
> Alternatywny tytuł tego fika brzmi "Nie ma dziury bez ognia", więc miejcie na uwadze, że mogło być gorzej.
> 
> Opinie jak zawsze bardzo mile widziane.

\- Jak zdążyliśmy się już przekonać, wszystko wskazuje na to, że trafiliśmy… w specyficzne miejsce.

\- Czy mówiąc „specyficzne" Fai ma na myśli „śmierdzące"? – Mokona wysunęła pyszczek z szerokiego rękawa czarodzieja tylko po to, by znacząco poruszyć nosem.

\- To też. Choć w tym przypadku chodziło mi raczej o to, że jesteśmy tu od jakiejś godziny, a już pięciokrotnie usiłowano nas zabić.

\- Mała poprawka - sześciokrotnie – doprecyzował burkliwie Kurogane, rzucając spojrzenie równie zdegustowane, co podejrzliwe kiełbasce w bułce, którą dzierżył w dłoni.

Zwichrowany Los, czy inny boski kaprys rzucił trójkę wędrowców - oraz, rzecz jasna, Mokonę - w największą i najstarszą metropolię najdziwniejszego ze światów.

Świat Dysku, bo o nim mowa, spoczywał na grzbiecie czterech słoni, które to z kolei stały na skorupie przemierzającego kosmos żółwia (bądź też żółwicy, problem płci gwiezdnego olbrzyma od wieków zajmował najtęższe umysły tego świata), Wielkiego A'Tuina.

Ale porzućmy tę kosmiczną perspektywę i skupmy się na powrót na Syaoranie, Faiu i Kurogane, którzy na tę chwilę znajdowali się w Ankh-Morpork, grodzie tętniącym życiem i nie-życiem we wszelkich formach i rozmiarach, przybytku spełnionych marzeń i straconych fortun. A także kolebce przesławnych pasztecików oraz kiełbasek w bułce, które koniecznie należało spróbować, choćby po to, by już więcej nie popełniać tego błędu.

Zajmowali jedną z naprędce skleconych ławek – najnowszy pomysł właściciela pasztecikowego interesu, G.S.P. Dibblera, który postanowił przekształcić swój mobilny biznes w biznes bardziej stacjonarny – gdzieś przy jednej z głównych, zatłoczonych arterii miasta.

Syaoran dyskretnie wypluł niezidentyfikowany kawałek, który odnalazł w swoim paszteciku, zanim odezwał się, ważąc powoli każde słowo:

\- Jakkolwiek specyficzne to miasto by nie było, ja też uważam, że warto się po nim rozejrzeć. Zostać chociaż na dwie noce. Znaleźć jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, które zagwarantowałoby nam to, że obudzimy się z głowami na karku.

\- Bywaliśmy już w gorszych miejscach i jakoś sobie radziliśmy bez niczyjej pomocy… – odmruknął mu Kurogane.

Fai i Syaoran wymienili powątpiewające spojrzenie. Co jak co, ale w ich dotychczasowej wędrówce mało było miejsc, które dorównywałyby pod względem swoistej… erm, egzotyki Staremu Morpork, czyli znanej jako Mroki dzielnicy, w której raczyli wylądować przed niespełna godziną.

\- Rozumiem twoje obawy, Kurogane, ale wydaje mi się, że w tym wypadku jednak powinniśmy zaufać Faiowi – znów odezwał się Syaoran, mimowolnie śledząc wzrokiem pobliską grupkę niespiesznie podążających ulicą żebraków. Na głowie jednego z nich siedziała kaczka. Zupełnie żywa kaczka. – Nie mamy wystarczającej ilości gotówki, ani żadnych kosztowności, a z przyczyn zrozumiałych…

\- Miejscowinaszabijązanimprzyłożymygłowydohipotetycznejpoduszki – chrząknął czarodziej.

\- …nie możemy sobie pozwolić na odpoczynek pod gołym niebem. Przy odrobinie szczęścia Fai wprowadzi nas do ludzi, którzy nie tylko zapewnią nam dach nad głową i posiłek, ale też podzielą się z nami swoją wiedzą, może dadzą jakieś cenne wskazówki…

W Ankh-Morpork istniała od wieków bardzo specjalna placówka naukowa z bardzo specjalnym gronem akademickim. Niewidoczny Uniwersytet szkolił znaczną część wszystkich magów tego świata, a Fai D. Flourite po prostu nie mógł przejść obok tego faktu obojętnie.

\- Tak! Wiedza! Towar cenniejszy od najwygodniejszego łóżka! – podjął teraz zbyt entuzjastycznie jak na gusta wojownika.

\- Skąd wiesz, że jacyś zupełnie nieznani ci czarodzieje w ogóle będą chcieli z nami gadać? – spytał, tracąc resztki cierpliwości, Kurogane. Wałkowali ten temat przeszło już od kwadransa i nie zapowiadało się, by w najbliższym czasie mieli dojść do porozumienia.

\- Magowie to uczeni! Ludzie wykształceni, obyci i kulturalni! Cywilizowani i nade wszystko - ciekawi świata! – Gestykulował żywo chudy mężczyzna. – Idę o zakład, że będą chcieli nas poznać, dowiedzieć się o nas wszystkiego! A w zamian… Jestem pewien, że uniwersytet dysponuje wszystkim, czego potrzebujemy: magią, nieznaną nam technologią, biblioteką, w której przechowywana jest cała wiedza tego świata. Może akurat tam znajdziemy rozwiązanie wszystkich naszych kłopotów, sposób na zakończenie tej podróży…

\- Nie masz żadnej pewności, to tylko pobożne życzenie – uciął Kurogane. – Kiełbaska w bułce padła ci na mózg.

Fai wykonał elegancki rzut zza ramię resztkami zabójczej kiełbaski, nim podjął:

\- Kuroro, a jeśli powiem, że to swoista… czarodziejska solidarność duchowa? Przeczucie, nie, przekonanie, że moi bracia w magii nie zostawią nas w potrzebie?

Drugi z mężczyzn potrząsnął niedowierzająco głową. Syaoran obserwował w milczeniu tę potyczkę słowną, a doświadczenie podpowiadało mu, jaki będzie jej ostateczny wynik.

\- Ilu magów spotkałeś w swoim życiu? Z iloma mogłeś porozmawiać twarzą w twarz, wymienić myśli i doświadczenia…?

\- No cóż… Było ich co najmniej kilku… hrm, naprawdę wielu – Fai zapatrzył się na własne splecione na podołku dłonie, by po chwili doprecyzować półgłosem: – O naprawdę wielu czytałem.

Cierpiętnicze westchnięcie wydobyło się z trzewi Kurogane.

\- Ty po prostu jesteś ich ciekaw, co nie? I żadna siła nie zmieni cię do zmiany tego, co już sobie umyśliłeś, mam rację?

W odpowiedzi Fai wzruszył tylko lekko ramionami i posłał Kurogane rozbrajający uśmiech.

\- Na litość bogów, już po nas – zawyrokował wojownik.

***

W sali jadalnej Niewidocznego Uniwersytetu trwał właśnie w najlepsze piąty z zaplanowanych dziewięciu posiłków. Gdzieś pomiędzy wyciąganiem bród z sosu, a chowaniem co lepszych kąsków w obszerne kieszenie szat były podejmowane, jak zwykle zresztą, tematy z pocztu tych naprawdę ważkich, a konkretnie „jaka tajemnicza więź, jaka dotąd nieodkryta ścieżka ewolucji łączy daktyla z pterodaktylem i czy ludzkość jest gotowa, by do głębi zgłębić tę tajemnicę?". Epistemologiczna dysputa trwała w najlepsze i żaden z kilku mężczyzn siedzących wokół stołu nie zauważył bezszelestnego wślizgnięcia się Odźwiernego. Właściwie nikt z profesorskiego grona nie wiedział, jak Odźwierny ma na imię i jak długo pracuje na uniwersytecie. Ważne, że był jedną tych cennych, nielicznych osób zamieszkujących NU, które nie tylko posiadały ściśle określony zakres obowiązków, ale i też ten zakres pieczołowicie, codziennie wykonywały.

Jednym z obowiązków Odźwiernego było niezwłoczne zawiadamianie Nadrektora Ridcully'ego, najgłówniejszego z głównych mentorów uniwersytetu, o rzeczach pilnych i ważnych.

\- Ludzie u wrót? – mruknął Mustrum Ridcully, gdy Odźwierny nachylił mu się dyskretnie nad uchem. – Co mnie obchodzą jacyś ludzie? Powtarzałem wielokrotnie, że komiwojażerzy i ich cudowne odkurzacze nie znajdują się w kręgu moich zainteresowań.

Odźwierny pracował tu już zdecydowanie zbyt długo, by choć próbować walczyć z alogiczną logiką charakterystyczną dla magów. Przemilczał temat obwoźnych sprzedawców i ich teoretycznych umiejętności przekraczania magicznych barier chroniących uniwersytet przed nieproszonymi gośćmi, a w zamian skupił się na poufnym i lakonicznym opisie specyfiki nowoprzybyłych.

\- Hm. To zmienia postać rzeczy… – po dłuższej chwili odezwał się Nadrektor półgłosem. A że mówienie cichym głosem nie leżało w naturze Nadrektorów, zaraz powiadomił gromko Odźwiernego i wszystkich obecnych: – Proszę otworzyć, przyjmiemy ich w holu głównym! Panowie, będziemy mieć gości, z rodzaju tych niezwykłych!

Szmer oburzenia niczym spieniona fala przetoczył się przez całą długość i szerokość stołu.

Bo cóż to niby miało znaczyć? Jak można kończyć obiad, skoro nie dotarli nawet do czwartego dania? Nawet sami bogowie nie zasługiwali na to, by z ich powodu przerywać suty, zasłużony posiłek. To zwykłe barbarzyństwo było, o.

\- Nie podoba mi się ten cały niezwykły rodzaj – westchnął mag o nieszczególnie bujnej brodzie i mocno znoszonym spiczastym kapeluszu, który idąc za przykładem Nadrektora i reszty niechętnych kolegów, powoli podnosił się znad stołu. – Już ja znam te niezwykłe rodzaje. Zazwyczaj oznaczają tylko kłopoty.

***

Ridcully otaksował pogodnym spojrzeniem trójkę młodych mężczyzn, ba, właściwie dzieci, którym przyszło się skonfrontować z grupą naburmuszonych magów w obszernym, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, holu głównym.

Najmłodszy i wyraźnie najmniejszy młodzian został przedstawiony przez Odźwiernego jako wędrowiec z zacięciem historycznym, ogólnie poszukujący ogólnej wiedzy. Biła od niego szczególna, niesprecyzowana, a już (prawie) na pewno nie groźna aura. Co innego ten środkowy… Do tego środkowego dzieciaka Ridcully jeszcze wróci, zdecydowanie tak, ale najpierw zajmie się tym największym.

\- Skrytobójca? – upewnił się, gapiąc się bez większych skrupułów na miecz wiszący u pasa nieznajomego. To zdecydowanie nie było ostrze, które każdy szanujący się skrytobójca zdołałby ukryć pod cylindrem, czy wsunąć w podeszwę eleganckiego obuwia. Niemniej rozsądnie było już na samym początku rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości co do celu wizyty tego szanownego gościa. – Czy to pańska… podróż biznesowa? Ma pan stosowne uprawnienia i przepustkę?

Zanim osłupiały cudzoziemiec zdążył otworzył usta, odezwał się Myślak Stibbons:

\- Nadrektorze, to chyba nie jest odpowiednia chwila, żeby zadawać tego typu pytania…

Stibbons, najmłodszy ze wszystkich magicznych profesorów, ku ogólnemu zdumieniu reszty magów wciąż pałał pociągiem do wiedzy i gorącą ciekawością świata, która właśnie teraz nakazywała natychmiast przechodzić do sedna.

\- Więc jakiego typu pytania, według pana, powinienem zadawać? – spytał Nadrektor niebezpiecznie wesołym głosem. – Próbuję przestrzegać procedur, panie Stibbons. Lubi pan powtarzać, że procedury rządzą światem, czy nie mam racji?

\- Zazwyczaj raczej mam na myśli, że to pewne reguły rządzą światem, a poprzez „pewne" rozumiem prawa fizyczne oraz-

Ridcully chrząknął, przechodząc do rzeczonego przeklętego sedna i głównego powodu, dla którego całe grono profesorskie zostało oderwane od biesiadowania:

\- A więc pan Flourite, tak? Flourite jak ten minerał co to niby dobrze robi na zęby, tak?

Jasnowłosy mężczyzna błysnął rzeczonymi zębami w uśmiechu.

\- Wystarczy samo Fai – odparł gładko.

\- Wolny mag, tak? Niezrzeszony?

\- Zgadza się.

Starsze towarzystwo po pełnej skonfundowanego milczenia chwili, wolno pokiwało głowami z niejakim uznaniem.

Wolny. Niezrzeszony. To dobrze rokowało. Szeroko rozumiane niezrzeszenie było naturalnym stanem magów, do tego stopnia, że mówiło się, iż wystarczy dać dwóm magom kawałek sznurka, a zaczną ciągnąć w przeciwnych kierunkach. Magowie nie potrafili współpracować. Nieszczególnie radzili sobie też z bywaniem z ludźmi, przynajmniej w tych normalnych okolicznościach. A ten tutaj… miał towarzyszy. Współtowarzyszy podróży. I już sam fakt, że przyleźli za tym niezrzeszonym do NU co nieco o ich relacji mówił. A tacy lojalni współtowarzysze to już prawie jak rodzina.

Na myśl o magu posiadającym bliskich przyjaciół, czy rodzinę Nadrektor Ridcully poczuł niesprecyzowany, głęboki niepokój. A że niepokój był uczuciem Nadrektorowi zupełnie obcym, nie zawracał sobie nim głowy i szybko zagnał w najciemniejszy z ciemnych mentalnych kątów.

Zdumiewające. Zaiste zdumiewające. Więc to tak prezentowali się wędrowni, niewiadomo skąd czarodzieje? Wszyscy byli, jak ten tutaj, chudzi jak tyczki, w luźnych tunikach, luźnych, nieco znoszonych, spodniach, bez najmniejszych oznak brody, i co najważniejsze, bez ani grama kapelusza?

Absolutny szok kulturowy!

I ten jego uśmiech… Spokojny, uprzejmy, wyważony. Bez śladu strachu, bez śladu drżenia, choć przecież przyszło mu zmierzyć się z całą grupą nieznajomych czarodziejów, którzy usiłowali go spopielić samym wysoce krytycznym i nieufnym spojrzeniem.

\- Gdzie się pan uczył? – zagadnął uprzejmie Ridcully, wciąż świadom Procedur Które Winny Zostać Zachowane.

\- Daleko stąd. To długa historia…. Ale chętnie się nią z panami podzielę przy chlebie i odrobinie wina.

Gęste brwi starego czarodzieja powędrowały w górę. Co za śmiałość, co za tupet! Żaden włóczęga, to prawowity mag, jak nic!

\- Oho, zapraszamy zatem do stołu! – odparł jowialnie Ridcully.

Odwrócił się na pięcie, zmierzając z powrotem ku sali jadalnej. Pozostali magowie nie byli pewni, czy powinni czuć święte oburzenie z powodu spontanicznej decyzji Nadrektora, czy raczej umiarkowaną wdzięczność za to, że jeden z obiadów jednak nie przepadnie.

Niemniej prędko i z wielką godnością podreptali zwartą grupą za Ridcullym.

***

Jedno jest pewne: magowie potrafią gadać. Ridcullly, zatopiony we własnych myślach, siedział z łokciami na stole i z dłońmi splecionymi na wysokości twarzy, a wokół niego magowie gadali jeden przez drugiego. Nawet Kwestor, który miał akurat jeden ze swoich lepszych epizodów... czy też może raczej lepszych kwadransów włączył się do głośnej dyskusji.

Bo było o czym dyskutować, oj, było. W gruncie rzeczy trudno było nie gadać po tych wszystkich rewelacjach, które zostało im wyjawione dosłownie przed momentem.

\- Alternatywne światy to koncepcja, która jest nam znana. Na nasze potrzeby nazywamy ją koncepcją „nogawek czasu" – przemówił wreszcie Ridcully. I o dziwo, inni magowie zamiast gadać, zaczęli też słuchać. – Tyle tylko, że nasze własne badania udowadniają istnienie nieskończonej ilości naszych, że się tak wyrażę, „żółwich światów" oraz światów, hm, ciemnych i bardziej, erm, na boku, w których zamieszkują paskudne stwory, tudzież wyjątkowo paskudne wróżki, i z którymi nie bardzo chcielibyśmy mieć do czynienia. A panowie… cóż, nie pasują ani do koncepcji żółwiej, ani pobocznej. Panowie są zupełnie z zewnątrz – zwrócił wzrok na nieznajomą trójkę, która na tę okoliczność zaprzestała sukcesywnego opychania się.

\- Czyli tak właściwie skąd? – zainteresował się z nagła Pierwszy Prymus, przyciągając tym samym spojrzenia wszystkich zgromadzonych przy stole.

\- Załóżmy, że nasz świat to skupiska kałuż na poboczu drogi, a miejsce skąd przybyli nasi goście to nawet nie tyle pobliskie pole kapusty, co chata drwala oddalona o pięć mil – wyłożył bez zająknięcia Nadrektor.

\- Nie podoba mi się, że zostaliśmy sprowadzeni do byle bajora – bąknął Kierownik studiów nieokreślonych.

\- Nie bajora, a kałuży! Poza tym, kałuża to tylko amfora!

\- Nadrektorze, miał pan na myśli raczej metaforę...

\- Sam wiem najlepiej, co miałem na myśli!

Gdzieś po drugiej stronie strony Kurogane rzucił wyszczerzonemu w zachwycie Faiowi Spojrzenie, które dobitnie wykładało, co sądzi on na temat hipotetycznej erudycji i wrodzonej mądrości wszystkich magów.

\- Mniejsza o drobnostki – wtrącił Stibbons. – Mamy tutaj temat, który należałoby dogłębnie i szczegółowo zbadać… Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie starczy nam na to czasu, dlatego uważam, że HEX powinien wykonać chociaż- Nie?! Dlaczego nie?! – jęknął rozpaczliwie, bez trudu odgadując po samej minie Nadrektora, jakie ma on zdanie o badaniach, czy innych eksperymentach naukowych na magach.

\- Panie Stibbons, może i inne, zupełnie nieznane światy to niezwykle interesująca dla nauki tematyka, ale niech się pan zastanowi, jakie ma ona znaczenie, dla nas, magów?

Wskazujący palec młodszego czarodzieja powędrował w górę, zapowiadając mały wykład.

\- Ano właśnie: żadne – sprostował uprzejmie Ridcully. – Dla nas, moi drodzy, szczególne znaczenie powinno mieć istnienie innowymiarowych magów, a szczególnie poznanie ich innowymiarowej magii – powiedział, tocząc wzrokiem po zebranych. Starannie zignorował wszystkie najdrobniejsze oznaki sprzeciwu i podniósł się z krzesła: – Panie Samo Fai, prosimy na pokaz umiejętności. Wszak nic tak nie definiuje natury czarodzieja, jak mała próba sił, czyż nie?

\- A co z moimi przyjaciółmi? – zareagował natychmiast Fai. – Mogą pójść z nami? To znaczy, nie chciałbym nadużywać waszej uprzejmości…

\- Myślę, że Bibliotekarz chętnie zademonstruje im miejsce swojej pracy i zabawi ich, erm, swoim towarzystwem. Nasz uniwersytet szczyci się największym księgozbiorem na całym dysku – odparł, gestem wołając Kwestora, aby ten wskazał przybyłym drogę. – Musicie tylko pamiętać, żeby nie dotykać książek.

\- Potężna magia? – spytał ze szczerym zainteresowaniem Syaoran.

\- To również. Bibliotekarz po prostu… preferuje, kiedy ludzie podziwiają bibliotekę na odległość. Nie uznaje koncepcji, jakoby książki miałyby służyć przede wszystkim, hm, czytaniu.

***

\- Proszę bardzo, oto i nasze małe Centrum Aktywności Fizycznej – powiadomił z dumnym uśmiechem Ridcully, a reszta grona pedagogicznego stęknęła zgodnie na samo wspomnienie znienawidzonych aktywności.

Wewnętrzny, trawiasty dziedziniec Uniwersytetu służył Nadrektorowi za miejsce codziennego, porannego jogginu i innych przyprawiających o zawał aktywności. Reszta magów wolała się trzymać od tego placu z daleka (a nuż Ridcully'emu zachce się mieć towarzystwo do biegania!). A że sytuacja odbiegała od codziennej normy – wszak przyszło im się zmierzyć z patykowatym nieznanym – całe grono pedagogiczne stało właśnie tu i właśnie teraz na samym środku Centrum Aktywności Fizycznej, wraz ze wspomnianym nieznanym oraz jego upartym, gigantycznym kumplem (którego obecność magowie zgodnie ignorowali).

\- Miejsce w sam raz, aby mógł nam pan co nieco o sobie powiedzieć, panie Fai – kontynuował Nadrektor. – Powiedzieć nam, rzecz jasna, w tym dość – tu rzucił złe spojrzenie w stronę Stibbonsa – metaforycznym sensie. Tak czy inaczej będą nam do tego potrzebne pewne rekwizyty.

Świadomy powagi swej roli, z wypiętą pięścią, wkroczył Odźwierny, niosąc w ramionach przedmiot wielkości dziecka.

Nadal z pełną powagą (i niemałym trudem) usadził przedmiot w ziemi, postukał stopą, aby sprawdzić stopień stabilności i dopiero wtedy przedstawił:

\- Stary Dobry Tom - pachołek, cel, tarcza, a przede wszystkim kukła magicznoodporna.

\- Taaak… Dziękujemy za tę prezentację, a teraz, jeśli można-

Nadrektor nie skończył, uśmiech Starego Toma za to jak gdyby trochę się poszerzył, a zaraz potem kukła wyrwała się sypiąc wokół grudkami gleby i źdźbłami trawy, wykonała raźny piruet wokół własnej osi i podskoczyła kilkukrotnie na swojej jednej nodze.

Fai zaśmiał się cicho i spojrzał na pozostałych czarodziejów, szukając u starszych kolegów po fachu uznania.

Mag ukazujący otwarty podziw dla umiejętności innego maga to zjawisko równie często spotykane, co żaba powożąca karetą.

Ale nie to było teraz najważniejsze. Ważne było to, że ten chudzielec wyrwał magicznoodopornego Toma dosłownie w ciągu sekundy i dosłownie jednym skinieniem dłoni.

Podejrzliwy szmer rozległ się wśród czarodziejskiej gromady. I oczywiście, z czyjejś niewyparzonej gęby, musiało paść to jedno, przeklęte słowo.

„Czarodziciel". Ósmy syn ósmego syna ósmego syna. Człowiek nie tylko posługujący się magią, a stanowiący jej źródło. Innymi słowy: źródło nie tylko magii, ale ogólnie pojętego łomotu, wojen i licznych zgonów. I największe utrapienie magów na dysku od czasu powstania dietetycznych deserów.

Ridcully wyczuł, że to dobry moment, aby jakoś załagodzić nadciągającą burzę i już na wstępie uciąć wszelkie jej ewentualne, mało urodziwe konsekwencje.

\- Panie Fai, bardzo proszę – odezwał się swoim sprawdzonym, wujaszkowym tonem. – Jestem pewien, że stać pana na więcej niż dziecinne sztuczki.

\- Sztuczki… – powtórzył cicho Fai. Usadził Toma z powrotem na miejsce i zaraz odwrócił się do czarodziejów prezentując szeroko rozłożone ręce i nieszczególnie przyjemny uśmiech. – Dobrze więc, w takim razie, który z panów chce się ze mną pojedynkować?

Ridcully zauważył w myślach, że ich nowy tyczkowaty znajomy, choć bez wątpienia sprytny i inteligentny, musi się jeszcze wiele, wiele nauczyć. Niemniej z entuzjazmem podjął grę, również obracając się ku profesorom i pytając z zabójczą prostodusznością:

\- Drodzy koledzy, kto chętny na mały sparing z naszym gościem?

Kątem oka zauważył, że stojący nieco z boku towarzysz patykowatego maga, człowiek o imieniu tak bzdurnie dziwacznym, że Ridcully nawet nie próbował go zapamiętywać prędko uniósł rękę. I równie prędko ją schował, wyraźnie zawstydzony.

Reakcja pozostałych zgromadzonych nie była niestety tak entuzjastyczne – dało się słyszeć marudne pomruki i pojedyncze szuranie nogą.

Ale w tych pomrukach było zbyt dużo utajonego gniewu, zbyt dużo podstarzałej dumy co nieco już zużytych magów, by Ridcully mógł je zignorować.

A skoro już posłużył się wujaszkowym tonem, najwyższy czas, by sięgnął po broń ostateczną – głośny, wprawiający mury w drżenie, wujaszkowy śmiech. I siarczyste klepnięcie w najbliższe plecy.

Plecy okazały się należeć do Faia.

Co zresztą bardzo dobrze się składało. Ridcully zanotował, że lodowaty uśmiech został zastąpiony raczej tym zwyczajnym, zdezorientowanym półuśmieszkiem młodego człowieka, któremu przyszło się zmierzyć z bezpardonową wujaszkową aurą.

\- No nic, chyba musimy zastosować metody tradycyjne – powiedział jeszcze Ridcully, dla pełnego efektu trącił bok Faia łokciem i dopiero wtedy zwrócił się do innego pechowca: Kierowniku studiów nieokreślonych? – Wywołany drgnął gwałtownie, a reszta magów poczyniła strategiczny krok w tył. – Pan zaprezentuje naszemu gościowi, jak się to u nas robi.

\- Kula ognia…? – burknął pod nosem wspomniany, zanim w ogóle ruszył się z miejsca.

\- Kula ognia – potwierdził Nadrektor.

\- Mała…?

\- Mała, nie mała! Do diaska! Już niech pan nie będzie taki drobiazgowy!

Kierownik, nieco nabzdyczony, wymaszerował na sam środek placu, kilkanaście metrów od Starego Toma. Tam zadarłszy dumni brodę, podwinął rękawy swej sutej szaty i spod zmrużonych powiek rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie widowni.

Chwilkę zajęło mu, nim zgrabna (i mała) kula ognia uformowała się w jego rękach i gładko poszybowała w kierunku kukły. Kiedy dotarła do celów, odbiła się od niewidzialnej kulistej tarczy, nie czyniąc Tomowi najmniej krzywdy i rozsypała w chmurze widowiskowych, migotliwych iskier.

Był to urokliwy i satysfakcjonujący, choć raczej niewielki pokaz kwintesencji magowatości.

Niemniej nikt nie spodziewał się usłyszeć tuż po nim szczerych, entuzjastycznych oklasków. Jak można było się domyślić oklaski pochodziły tylko od jednej osoby – Faia.

Starzy magowie spojrzeli po sobie, wyraźnie speszony Kierownik studiów nieokreślonych dotknął palcami ronda swego kapelusza, a Ridcully ku swemu umiarkowanemu zdziwieniu, zauważył rumieniec gdzieś pomiędzy brodą a wspomnianym kapeluszem.

Ale dopiero kiedy to Fai stanął na środku trawiastego podwórza atmosfera naprawdę zgęstniała. Jak by nie było, kula ognia w wykonaniu innowymiarowego maga to zawsze jakaś nowość!

Myślak Stibbons ze zdeterminowaną miną wgapił się w bliżej niezidentyfikowane pudełko, które przytargał ze sobą i które do tej pory przyciskał tylko opiekuńczo do piersi.

Przez dobrą chwilę nie działo się właściwie nic pasjonującego, nic, czego nie widzieliby magicznie profesorowie – wszak w przeszłości między magami bywało… różnie, dlatego można było powiedzieć, że żadna kula ognia nie była im obca.

Fai stanął o kilkanaście kroków dalej od Toma niż jego poprzednik, a płonąca kula bez pośpiechu pęczniała mu w dłoniach. Nie było to szczególnie interesujące widowisko.

\- Proszę się nie przejmować gabarytami, niech nam pan po prostu pokaże na co pana stać – zachęcił Ridcully, którego uważny wzrok wędrował pomiędzy blondwłosym czarodziejem a Starym Tomem.

\- Słyszałeś to, Kuro-pon? – zakrzyknął wesoło Fai. – Nie rozmiar ma znaczenie, a technika!

\- Ależ proszę szanownego gościa! Nie uchodzi! – zaperzył się Wykładowca run współczesnych. – Jesteśmy w placówce wyższej, tego typu uwagi są nie ma miejscu!

\- Nie miałem na myśli nic zdrożnego – sprostował z szerokim uśmiechem Fai. – Po prostu mój przyjaciel jest wielkim fanem broni o słusznych gabarytach.

Na potwierdzenie jego słów rozległo się ciche, aprobujące burknięcie, charakterystyczne shiiing! wyciąganego ostrza i zaraz po tym zbiorowe ooch! grupy magów.

Nadrektor przeoczył tę małą prezentację za bardzo skupiony na Tomie. Tom jaśniał. Bez wątpienia jaśniał wątłym, fioletowym i zdecydowanie magicznym światłem. O czym to mogło świadczyć? A no o tym, że ich nowy znajomy nie tylko równocześnie tworzył zaklęcie ofensywne, zdejmował skomplikowane, liczące sobie kilka pokoleń magów bariery ochronne Toma, ale też i toczył swobodną, dowcipną rozmowę.

Spojrzał z powrotem na dłonie Faia.

Czy to nadal był ogień…? Czy ogień może przyjąć taki bolesny dla oczu kolor? A może to już plazma, fuzja, czy jak by to tam Stibbons nazwał?

\- Hm, hm – zauważył Mustrum Ridcully i półświadomie cofnął się o krok.

Chyba najwyższy czas zacząć pleść własny czar defensywny.

Reszta magów też to wyczuła. Może i nie byli na tyle rozgarnięci, by w porę poczuć zaciekawienie Nadrektora (choć wszyscy wiedzieli, że od zaciekawienia Mustruma Ridcully'ego wiodła prosta droga wprost do katastrofy), ale widok powietrza drżącego od gorąca i trawy przykro zwijającej się wokół nóg tego tam młodzika od higieny dentystycznej w pełni uświadomiła im potrzebę budowania spontanicznej barykady.

Co jak co, ale magowie potrafili dbać o własne zadki i skutecznie improwizować w tych, hm, nieprzychylnych momentach ich życia. W tym wznosić improwizowane barykady z rzeczy dostępnych pod ręką.

Kurogane żałował. Został upchnięty za barykadą (złożoną z narzędzi ogrodniczych i innych przeróżnych różności) razem z magami, nieco zdezorientowany tym co właściwie zaszło i żałował. Żałował, że jednak zadecydował towarzyszyć Faiowi w tej całej szopce, aniżeli pójść za Syaoranem i Mokoną.

(W chwili kiedy o tym myślał Bibliotekarz prezentował chłopcu i magicznej klusce jedyną taką technikę przemieszczania się pomiędzy wysokimi bibliotecznymi półkami za pomocą kończyn górnych. Syaoran radził sobie znakomicie, Mokona znacznie gorzej.)

No naprawdę, zupełnie niepotrzebnie obawiał się o tego głąba. Trzeba było go zostawić sam na sam z tymi starymi durniami, bo najwyraźniej doskonale czuł się w ich towarzystwie. Głupi mag popisuje się przed innymi, starymi i głupimi magami w absolutnie niekonstruktywnej i idiotycznej konkurencji.

…i jeszcze jakby tego było mało, ten wygadany czarodziej w małych okularkach szarpał go za ramię z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy.

\- Patrz pan na te odczyty! Oktaryna się krystalizuje!

Pod nos podetknięto mu niewielkie pudełko ze sporą ilością lampek i tarcz, na których strzałki wskaźników kręciły się szaleńczo w kółko. Wojownik wyraził uprzejme zainteresowanie unosząc brew.

\- Ech, jak tak dalej pójdzie, spóźnimy się na przedpodwieczorek – westchnął wyraźnie zdegustowany jeden ze starszych magów i z pokerową miną strzepał z brody coś, co w oczach Kurogane wyglądało całkiem jak płatki popiołu.

\- Czy ci wasi magowie myślą tylko i wyłącznie o jedzeniu? – skomentował półgłosem do Stibbonsa.

\- Lepsze to, niż gdyby mieli spędzać całe dnie na spiskowaniu i wzajemnych próbach wymordowania się – odparł mag, zbyt zaaferowany pudełkiem z odczytami, by patrzeć na swojego rozmówcę. Do uniesienia głowy i nieroztropnego wyjrzenia zza spiętrzonych stosów spontanicznej fortyfikacji zmusiła go łuna odbijająca się w szkiełkach wskaźników.

Kurogane jednym ruchem ręki ściągnął go z powrotem chwilę przed tym, nim świat stał się bardzo jasny i bardzo ciepły.

Ale zanim to wszystko nastąpiło Mustrum Ridcully na krótką chwilę znów stał się chłopcem.

Szerokie wstęgi okaryny, koloru magii, unosiły się w cichym tańcu wokół jasnowłosego mężczyzny. Coś takiego też nie zdawało się zbyt często. Bez wątpienia był to czarujący spektakl i Nadrektor zwyczajnie zatęsknił za czasami, kiedy magia nie sprowadzała się do skomplikowanych, ryzykownych reguł, równań i zasad, a była po prostu, no… magią.

Niemniej trudno było zapomnieć, że cała ta magia, czy to w wydaniu urokliwym, czy raczej matematycznym, była siłą potężną i niszczycielską. A Fai właśnie dawał temu wyraz – lodowato niebieskie oczy skrzyżowały spojrzenie z oczami Nadrektora, czekając na przyzwolenie.

Ridcully skinął niezauważalnie głową. Przymknął powieki, nie ryzykując spojrzenia na oślepiającą kulę jasności i ostatnie chwile Toma.

Kiedy huk przebrzmiał w jego uszach, Nadrektor zaryzykował otwarcie jednego oka.

Wprawnym ruchem zgasił kopcącą się nieco brew i rozejrzał się ciekawie wokół.

Zignorował towarzystwo, które zwartą grupą wylazło niepewnie zza bezpiecznego ukrycia. W duchu zaśmiał się wujaszkowo widząc, że Fai niby to poprawia włosy, a w rzeczywistości ociera wierzchem dłoni czoło i dołącza do grupy, która zdążyła w ciszy kompletowała zwęglony nieco krajobraz i niemałych rozmiarów posttomowy krater.

Ridcully obrócił się na pięcie i zadarł głowę, mrużąc w słonecznym blasku oczy. Oho, i znowu… Coś jak ciche, cichuteńkie puknięcie pękającej skorupki jajka. Znów obrócił głowę, patrząc teraz nieco ponad głowami magów.

Niebo przecinała szczelina. Na początku ledwo widoczna, w kilka sekund nabrała wyrazistości. Tak samo jak ta kilka metrów na lewo. I jeszcze kolejna, o tam, w stronę uniwersytetu.

\- A niech to licho… – westchnął Ridcully, widząc jak jego upatrzona szczelina znacznie się poszerza. Najpierw jej brzegi wygięło na zewnątrz coś w rodzaju łap, a zaraz po tym z gęstych, tłustych ciemności wychynęło coś przypominające stojące na dwóch nogach trzytygodniowe zwłoki konia. I poczęło węszyć.

Cały ten obrazek podpowiedział Nadrektorowi, że zaistniała możliwość poważnych kłopotów, dlatego wyłowił z magicznej ciżby najmłodszego z magów i pochylił się nad nim konspiracyjnie:

\- Panie Stibbons, zarządzam stan wyjątkowy. A przez wyjątkowy rozumiem to, że HEX ma natychmiast roztoczyć dodatkową barierę nad całym uniwersytetem, a zanim to zrobi natychmiast, na wszelki wypadek, ma wysłać sekary alarmujące do wszystkich posterunków Straży Miejskiej, a pan, proszę pana, ma następnie natychmiast ewakuować do piwnic wszystkich studentów na jakich pan trafi. O ile na jakichś pan trafi. No już, pan biegnie, natychmiast!

I o dziwo, Stibbons pobiegł, na tyle na ile mógł, aż zatrzęsły się jego pulchne policzki.

\- Szanowni koledzy! – zakrzyknął Ridcully, widząc, że magowie postanowili zgodnie zanegować wszelkie żywe, czy nieżywe konie i mnogość innych atrakcji, która poczęła wyłaniać się ze szczelin, i konwersując niezobowiązująco poczęli oddalać się niespiesznie, acz systematycznie. – Proszę do mnie, gdyż sytuacja zdaje mi się, że tak powiem, dość wyjątkowa i wymaga Pilnego Podjęcia Pewnych Kroków!

Ledwo to powiedział nastąpiło znajome już shiiing, a obok Nadrektora zjawił się niezaprzeczenie podekscytowany człowiek o dziwacznym imieniu.

\- No, wreszcie zaczyna się robić ciekawie!

***

\- …pokrótce mówiąc zrobiła się niemała awantura. Jak to powiedział pan Stibbons, mój indywidualny potencjał magiczny zaburzył hexometrium tego świata, w wyniku czego nastąpił szereg implozji w wewnętrznym płaszczu rzeczywistości. Ja też niezupełnie rozumiem o czym mówię. Ale to wtedy wylazły Stwory z Piekielnych Wymiarów. I to wtedy pan Rincewind, niezwykły mag, nawet ja to muszę przyznać, pokazał zabójczą skuteczność skarpety i połówki cegły.

Historia zatoczyła koło, trzech wędrowców i ich niezastąpiona maskotka siedziało przy biznesie pana Dibblera. Syaoran dla niepoznaki trzymał pasztecik, ale tym razem nikt nawet nie próbował go kosztować.

\- Tyle dobrze, że i Kuro-sama przez chwilę naprawdę świetnie się bawił, no i wszystko skończyło się szczęśliwie – kontynuował swą smętną relację Fai. – No, może nie szczęśliwie, ale bez ofiar w ludziach. Nie żałuję, że nie pozwolono mi pomagać w łataniu tych szczelin, bo okropnie nudne i trudne to zajęcie…

\- Czyli pozostawiłeś po sobie raczej dobre wrażenie? – zapytał Syaoran, chcąc podnieść Faia na duchu.

\- Hm, hm – odparł dyplomatycznie mag.

\- Pokazałeś im, że jesteś utalentowany czarodziejem. Czy…?

\- Zdania były podzielone… Ale, ale! – blondyn ożywił się nieco. – Chciano dać mi tytuł profesorski! I kapelusz!

\- Gwoli ścisłości, to studenci chcieli mu je przydzielić – wtrącił Kurogane, zwracając się do chłopca. – Zaraz po tym, jak dowiedzieli się, kto przerobił Starego Toma na krater i wywalił dziurę w rzeczywistości. – Dodał, na co Fai uśmiechnął się skromne, a rumieniec dumy wpłynął na jego blade lico. – Profesor Nadzwyczajny od Wywalania Dziur, dobra robota.

\- Gdzieś po drodze widziałem plakat rekrutujący Gildii Alchemików… – wtrącił całkiem niewinnie i zupełnie mimochodem Syaoran.

\- Chciałbym uczyć młodzież! – zaanonsował mag z wielką pasją. – Dołożyć swoją cegiełkę do rozwoju tych młodych, chłonnych umysłów…!

\- Wszystko przed tobą! – Syaoran zamachał pasztecikiem w geście pełnej mobilizacji.

\- Tyle że na razie nie mam ani możliwości, ani kapelusza…

\- Masz za to bardzo ładny, pamiątkowy dyplom.

\- Doceniam te słuszne ilości gwiazdek.

\- Lepiej by było – odezwał się tym razem wojownik – gdyby dali ci na pamiątkę słuszne ilości gotówki.

\- Mamy banany! – zakrzyknęła Mokona, prezentując na potwierdzenie swych słów kiść trzy raz większą niż ona sama.

\- A ja mam pomysł – mruknął Fai. W nagłym olśnieniu, aż błysnęły mu oczy.

\- O nie, Profesorze Nadwyraz Specjalny, ty już wykorzystałeś limit pomysłów na najbliższy rok…

\- Moglibyśmy wrócić do Mroków… - Fai zawiesił dramatycznie głos, mnąc w dłoniach swój pamiątkowy dyplom. Mokona przestała żuć banana.

\- …i zaczai- to znaczy, zaczekać na jakiegoś tury-

Kurogane uderzył dłońmi o uda i poderwał się gwałtownie:

\- W porządku, przekonałeś mnie.


End file.
